deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Lex Luthor
Alexander Joseph "Lex" Luthor is a supervillain in the DC Universe, most notably the archenemy of Superman. He appears in the 46th Death Battle episode; Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, where he fought Marvel's Iron Man. He is voiced by Gianni Matragrano. History Growing up in one of the worst places in Metropolis, Lex had a rough life until his parents death (which he was responsible for) left him with their life insurance. He used that money to create Lexcorp and was a successful businesses man with some great publicity. But when Superman came to Metropolis, Lex felt threatened by him as he could cause the human race to become weaker in comparison. He swore that he would get rid of the Man of Steel anyway he can. While he prefers using trickery against his opponents, he only fights at a last resort. This is through both a kryptonite steroid usage, and the Warsuit, created by Darkseid. Death Battle Info Background *Full name: Alexander Joseph Luthor *Height: 6'2"/188 cm *Weight: 210 lbs/95 kg *IQ: Immeasurable *Reason for baldness: classified *Former president of the United States *Once acted as his own son via brain transplant to a new body Warsuit *Culmination of technology from Lex, Darkseid, and Brainiac *Superhuman strength & durability *Flight *Force fields can negate heat vision *Flamethrowers *Energy blade *Energy blasts **Includes four different Kryptonite energy generators in each of the suit's fingers Feats *Mental resistance to mind control surpasses even Deathstroke *Frequently and fearlessly goes up against Kryptonians *Defeated Nightwing and Batman in hand-to-hand combat *Impaled the super-durable Supergirl *Solved the anti-life equation **Should only be possible for a 12th-level intellect Death Battle Quotes *''"Remember my face Stark. It'll be the last thing you ever see."'' (preparing for battle against Iron Man) *''"My suit is invincible!"'' (as Iron Man's punches fail to even phase him) *''"I thought you were smart."'' (as he's holding Iron Man by one of his legs) *"What? Impossible!" (suit disabled by Iron Man's EMP). *''"Wait, is that the...?"'' (as the Batmobile is thrown towards him) *''"Thanks for the fun, Stark. It was... smashing."'' (after throwing the Hulkbuster's case at Iron Man) *''"You call that power? Ha! You are nothing!"'' (as the Hulkbuster armor fails to penetrate his shield) *''"I have seen true power. You are nothing more than another ant to crush under my..."'' (ditto) *''"Fool, you're just like all the rest. Building a suit to save the world and trying to play God."'' (after the Hulkbuster armor runs out of power) *''"Let me tell you something Stark! There's only one man in the world who could play such a role! Me."'' (as he throws the large energy ball) Gallery Lex Luthor.jpg|Lex Luthor while campaigning for President Lex Luthor.PNG|Lex Luthor in his War Suit Trivia * Lex Luthor is the fourth (technically fifth) DC Comics character to be facing a Marvel character. ** He is also the second DC Comics (As well as Comic Book) villain to appear, the first being Deathstroke and the next one being The Joker. * Lex Luthor is the Third Oldest Combatant (In terms of when they were introduced) behind Batman and Superman. * Lex's character model comes from Injustice: Gods Among Us. Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Human Category:Politicians Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants